


Needy Slut

by LadyBarbaric



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, dub con as related to the whole a/b/o thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBarbaric/pseuds/LadyBarbaric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha!Maul returns to his needy little omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on Thirst Order Confessions!:  
> http://thirst-order-confessions.tumblr.com/post/146175673046/we-need-more-alphamaul-x-reader-actually-anyone
> 
> ((I love this blog so much omg)) 
> 
> This is pretty gross and I'm _almost_ ashamed. Almost.

"You're going into heat, aren't you, pet?" He spoke, words accompanied by a strong intake of breath; he could taste you in his tongue, mouth watering, lungs full of the smell of you. You could only whimper and nod, the feel of his fingers brushing delicately over your arm putting you on edge. You had been 'going into heat' several days ago; now, his proximity sent a gush of wetness through your loins, the sight of his cock, half hard, through his trousers, made your own sex throb with need. Maul grabbed your chin tightly in his hand and angled your face towards his. "What will you do to deserve my attention?"

Your mind reeled, and with little more thought, you reached for his zipper desperately, only stopped by the grip on your chin tightening until you stammered out a frantic 'please'. Maul releases you and you pull his cock free, wrapping your lips around it with no hesitation. He hisses with satisfaction, his head rolling back as he thrusts into your mouth with no concern. You whine around him, saliva dripping from your chin, face red, but not with embarrassment. 

"Hmmm... maybe I'll knot in your mouth, keep you there for awhile," he rasps, and your answering whine, your wordless plea, has his prick throbbing in your mouth. He bucks into your throat, his hand gripping the back of your neck, and with nowhere to go, you choked. 

Very suddenly, you were pushed to the floor, face down and ass in the air. His cock slammed into you without warning, and you shrieked. "This is what you wanted, isn't it, you selfish little slut?" he snarls. You cry out desperately. The feel of his cock in you, after days of waiting for him to return to you, was maddening. You feel so full, your aching pussy clenching tight around him, dripping its need on the floor beneath you. So full... 

"You want my cum?" he hisses into your ear. He pounds your tight cunt mercilessly, and you cry out at every movement. It feels so good! You're so sensitive, already so close to cumming that your hips try to move uselessly in his hands, feverish. "You want to be _bred_?" 

You cum with a scream, trying to slam yourself back on his cock. Maul grabs a fistfull of your hair and pulls hard, keeping you in place. "My little slut..." he hisses. You whimper, squeezing his cock harder, and he growls at the feeling. When he came, pounding your cunt and roaring, hot seed flooding your insides, you climax a second time. Waves and waves of ecstasy, causing you to shudder and sob, nails digging into your own palms. 

His knot swells, and you're whimpering at the added stretch, your entire body trembling. You feel mildly sated, but it's not enough. You'll need more, need him to fill you over and over until your soaked in his cum. You shift against him, and he gives your ass a sharp little smack; the surprise causes to clench and choke out a sob. "Still, pet, or I'll make sure you suffer the rest of your heat," he threatens, and you know he would. 

You're beginning to relax beneath him when his fingers circle around to your clit, rubbing circles against it, and your gasping, writhing on his cock until you cum again, crying into your arms. It's good and it hurts, and you don't know how much you can take. You hear him make a noise like a purr above you. "You'll get no rest, pet, make no mistake."


End file.
